undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Of The Dead 3/Issue 1
Issue 1 13 months ago Daniel and Christian arrives at a camp. "Who are you two?" A man asks Daniel and Christian. "I'm Daniel, and this is my older brother, Christian. And who the hell are you?" Daniel asks the man. "I'm Sebastian. The only others here in camp are Juan, Ben, and Ewan. The others went on a large hunt in the forest. Maybe we'll wait for them to return before we do our supply run." Sebastian answers to Daniel. Christian walks to the tent, and goes to sleep in it. Present Day Daniel wakes up, and sees that the others are eating at the food hall. "Everyone's here?" Daniel asks the survivors. "Not everyone. Jack and Chris went on a recruit run while Leon and Harrison are scouting Kalamazoo." Nathan answers to Daniel. Jack and Chris carries in an injured survivor. "What happened?" Daniel asks the two. "He got injured from a fall. He knows you from an alleyway." Jack answers to Daniel. "Glenn?" Daniel asks the injured survivor. "Yes, Daniel. It's me. I left the others in Atlanta to join back with you and your group. What happened with the others that were with you?" Glenn asks Daniel. "Me and Dirk were to only living members out of the camp. We met all of these people along the way. Welcome to my community called the Westly Safe-Zone." Daniel answers to Glenn. Harrison looks as the ceiling of a warehouse begins to collapse down towards the floor. "We need to leave now!!!" Harrison yells for Leon. Leon runs towards Harrison but a zombie grabs his foot, and begins to bite into his leg. "Help me!!!" Leon yells for Harrison until a large piece of the ceiling crushes him to death. "No!!!" Harrison yells at himself in anger. Harrison is forced to leave the destroyed warehouse. Hendricks walks to a truck with Marcus and Nathan. "Hopefully we can track down your brother and Harrison." Marcus says to Nathan. A zombie sneaks behind Marcus, and bites into his neck. Hendricks pulls out his gun, and aims at the zombie while Nathan drags Marcus' corpse away from the zombie. Hendricks pulls the trigger, and realizes that the gun is out of ammo. Hendricks flees from the truck. As Nathan puts Marcus down, the zombie tackles Nathan down, and tries to bite into Nathan's arm, but Harrison shoots the zombie in the head. Harrison looks at Nathan while being nervous. "Where's Leon?" Nathan asks Harrison. "Zombies got him. I'm guessing that Hendricks is gone now for good." Harrison answers to Nathan. Nathan cries after he hears about his brother's death. Credits *Daniel Cooper *Dirk Sanders *Glenn Rhee *Chris Wayans *Alexander Brewer *Nathan DeVries *Leon DeVries *Lisa DeVries *Lilly DeVries *Nathan DeVries Jr *Wayne Cloyd *Harrison Bell *Lindsey Licari *Hendricks Miller *Saul Billington *Jack Hillard *Marcus Campbell *Keith Smith *Frances Monroe *Miguel Castro *Drake Lopez *Alex Michaels *Connie Leonard *Eliza Mathis *Leevi Clancy *Travis Kenway *Eddie Marcos *Clark Bennett *Benji Victor *Emma Victor *Edgar Knight *Liberty *Sebastian Keanus *Christian Cooper (Flashback Only) *Sebastian Greene (Flashback Only) *Juan Salamanco (Flashback Only) *Ewan Kenway (Flashback Only) *Numerous Westly Safe-Zone survivors Deaths *Leon DeVries *Marcus Campbell Category:DOTD3/Issues Category:Danger Of The Dead 3 Category:Issues Category:Volume 1 Category:Series Premiere Category:Volume Premieres Category:Pilots Category:Better than TWD